Reflective Lies
by XhardcoreatheartX
Summary: Hogwarts through Draco's eyes. A story about Draco Malfoy's dark life and past, and the experience of being a Death Eater. Told from his point of view. Rated M for dark themes.
1. Prologue

Malfoy: the single word that has made my life a living hell. Why must I be cursed with such a filthy name? Why must anyone? Nobody deserves such a life as the life that is lived by a Malfoy. The name carries with it a sense of perfection. I've come to a point where I don't know who to blame anymore. My parents are always pushing me to do well, and to keep up our reputation.

_"Come on Draco, why can't you do better? You're such a disgrace. Your not a true Malfoy." _

Those words constantly run through my head, and nag at me; I will never be good enough for anyone, especially my father. I'll never forget my first day at Hogwarts. My father pushed me weeks before school started, telling me how I must do well in all of my classes, and he wanted me to become friends with Harry. I knew of Potter way before I even set my eyes upon him. Oh, how my parents would ramble on about the great Harry Potter and how he must be destroyed so we could keep our high rankings Everyone knew him, and he was the greatest wizard the world had known, before he could even stand on his own two feet. But my father has been a follower of the Dark Lord for years; he wanted an inside on Harry's life, so he may serve his role as a footman, a spy, giving away the actions and plans of the Chosen One. They wanted a perfect wizarding world, to put death to anyone who didn't fit their cruel standards. When I first met Harry, and tried to acquaint myself, his eyes pierced me as he glared at my hand, which was held out for him. I was rejected and refused, and I knew that things would not go well, once my father discovered this. But, despite how it appears to everyone, I do not hate that bloody Potter; I envy him. He does not have to put on a disguise and be perfect; he just already is, to everyone, no matter how his past lays. Alas, not everyone's current fate can be as appealing as his. All week after he had cast me aside, my stomach churned, and my heart raced, just waiting for what was coming. The day came when I got to visit my parents, and of course, they knew what had occurred. I will never be able to shut out the look of pure rage that flashed in my father's eyes. His pale skin darkened, and his jaw clenched. Then it happened…he hit me. He hit me with a force I had never felt before. Being so young, I was perplexed with what had just happened, so I lay there on the floor, and cried. He told me I had deserved the discipline, because now he would be punished too. That day is what started this wretched nightmare.


	2. The Mirror

Now here I am, standing like a fool, staring at my disgusting presence in a darkened mirror, not sure what I'm going to do. I looked ridiculous with my hair sticking up everywhere, and my eyes red and puffy from crying. I cannot take this life anymore; it's too much. I turned on the faucet, and filled my cupped hands with water. I let the cool, refreshing liquid run over my face, only to ruin my appearance further. I heard footsteps behind be, which softly echoed off the walls of the hallway that led into this desolate bathroom.

"I know what you did Malfoy! You hexed her didn't you?"

I turned, only to see the person who I least wanted to at such a vulnerable moment…Potter. He was referring to the opal necklace, which was laced with dark magic and had cursed a girl. I felt the anger build up inside me, despite the look of deep concern on his face…I had to do it; I had to kill him. Quickly, without a sound, my wand was in my hand, and my mind spoke the word:

_"Crucio." _

A bright light flashed from my wand, and rapidly descended upon Potter. He ducked, and dashed around the corner, being cautious to dodge my shots. I saw him run around the side of the stalls, and heard him crouch down on the floor. In a quick attempt, I hunched to the floor with him, and his eyes pierced me just as it had the first day of school. He fired under the stalls, and I evaded it, just as quick as he had. He came around and caught me by surprise.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

It hit me like a bullet and shot me down. I lay here on the floor, in pain as I felt the blood ooze out of the gashes in my chest. Despite the discomfort, I didn't care. All I could do is let myself bleed out. Myrtle screeched. I was going to die, just to make all the hurt go away. You know how they say when you're on the edge of death your life flashes before your eyes? Well, it's not that simple. All of my thoughts and emotions came flooding in at once, drowning me in regret and hatred. My salty tears ran down my face, making my vision blurry. I heard Harry walk up next to me; I looked through my hazy eyes, and saw the concern on his face. The last thing I saw before the black was Snape storming past Harry right to my side.

My eyes opened, instantly blinded by the bright lights of the hospital wing. When my eyes adjusted, I looked around the room, taking in my surroundings. Nobody was there; it was just me with my thoughts. The sun outside was rising up from the horizon, and softly shining in through the window that sat next to my bed. How long have I been here? Oh well, it didn't matter. A sweater and my Slytherin robe replaced the button up shirt I had been wearing. The robe flowed around me, confining me in its warm embrace. Next to me on a small dresser, was my wand. Its dark color stood out against the white of the nightstand; I admired its pure and simple beauty. I'll never forget that day 6 years ago at Ollivanders, when my wand chose me. I was thrilled, being such a young boy; I could not resist the happiness that filled me up. Thinking back, I came to realize that my wand is all that has protected me, it's always been there by my side. Not my family, not my friends, but my wand. What a silly thing to be attached to, but it was true. It had seen all I had seen, been where I have been, it was the only thing in life I had for myself, all I could control. It's pathetic to think I can't even control myself, but that has been taken over. Stolen by my mother and father, snatched by the Dark Lord. I pulled up the loose sleeve of my robe, revealing my Dark Mark. The black skull and snake stood out against my pale skin. When the Dark Lord needed his minions, the emblem burned like a hot metal iron against my skin, almost to the point where it was unbearable. The Dark Lord chose me to replace my father. He had been sent to Azkaban, once again, due to that Potter. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes again…I was alone. If I didn't do what I was ordered, he would kill my family, and make me watch, then follow with my own torturous death, and he had given me one of the worst tasks of all…

_The day I had gotten my Dark Mark was one of the worst of my life. I had known about it for a short time that the day would come. Shortly after my father had been sent to Azkaban, I got a letter from the Dark Lord himself:_

_ **Mr. Draco Malfoy,**_

**_I am aware of your dearest father, and what has recently become of his fate. He was one of my most loyal servants; your family always has been close by my side. Now, I ask of you to take upon the great honor of being along side me, just as your father and the rest of your family, was. Before you pass up I want to give you a severe warning. You turn me down, and your life will be completely lost, living in a suffering black pit of hell. I hope you think this through. You are a smart boy Draco, and I know you will make the right decision._**

**_One Month,_**

**_L.V._**

_Then just as the letter had said, exactly one month later there was a knocking on the mansion door. About 15 dark hooded figures stood in our yard, with their cloaks entirely covering them from head to toe. I couldn't see any of their faces, which were drenched in shadows. My mom scurried down the staircase behind me, when I was pushed aside by the one of the dark figures. _

_"Imperio"_

_My mother froze and was lifted high into the air, unable to control any part of her body. The figure removed their hood with their long spidery fingers, revealing a pale face with dark, piercing eyes. Voldemort. _

_"Hello, Draco" he said, with a silky voice. The corners of his mouth curled up into a persuasive, intimidating smirk. I didn't reply. _

_His followers took off their hoods also, unveiling their silver, ornate, skull like masks. The room was silent, until the Dark Lord spoke once again._

_"I see. So, have you made your mind up my boy? If you choose to be with me, I can make all of your dreams come true. If you don't…" He paused and waved his wand around my mother's body, making her flinch and jerk while being suspended in the air. "If you don't this will be the end of your family, and I will destroy everything you own, leaving you with nothing, not even hope."_

_I swallowed hard as he glared at me with menacing eyes. I looked down at the floor, in attempt to avoid eye contact; that's when he marched over, right in front of me. He grabbed my face in his cold, bony hand and lifted my chin so I faced him directly._

_"Tell me Draco, what do you desire? I don't have all day. What is it you want the most? Is it fame? Honor? Or is it something more materialistic? Whatever it is, I can give it to you. Anything you would like…all you have to do, is say 'yes.'" _

_I looked at my mother, who was still in the air, surrounded by Death Eaters and writhing about in pain. I couldn't allow this._

_"Yes," I murmured under my breath. _

_"Speak up boy!"_

_"I'll do it"_

_An evil smirk formed on Voldemort's face._

_"That was a wise choice"_

_Before I could even realize, my mother was frozen on the floor, and the group of Death Eaters was dragging me across the room. The led me to the long dining hall table, which sat in the back of the room, and pinned me down to its surface. The Dark Lord was right by my side, lifted up the left sleeve on my shirt and placed his wand on my forearm._

_"Welcome, Draco"_

_Then the spell was fired, and I screamed in sheer agony as the mark implanted into my skin._

**_Authors Note_**

_Thanks For Reading :D **Please** Review, and Any Story Suggestions Would Be Greatly Appreciated :)_


End file.
